Forever Valentines
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Oishi and Eiji have a special gift to give to each other when they get home from school. Golden Pair. OishixEiji. Burning Pair. TakaxFuji. (Yes, this is a very belated fic. Sorry about that.)


Yeah, I know this is a couple (eight) days late, but it took me a while to write this on my iphone keyboard, at work, without getting distracted or totally making it gramatically incorrect with my typos (thank you big fingers). But anyways, at least I still got it posted in February, ne? And I hope you like it. Golden Pair has been my obssession lately (I'm sure you all have noticed), so I just _had _to write a Valentine's "give my virginity to you as a gift" fic. Please review when you're finished to tell me what you think, and enjoy reading, nya!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Oishi and Eiji have a special gift to give to each other when they get home from school.

Pairing: Golden Pair. A bit of Burning Pair (Taka/Fuji).

Rating: M—Sexual situations.

Disclaimer: Trust me, this would be _completely_ canon if I owned this series.

* * *

Eiji smiled gleefully as the small girl before him handed him his twelfth box of chocolates and asked him to be her valentine. As with the others, he merely shrugged and told her he could be if she wanted him to. She squealed delightedly into her fingers, bowed, then ran off to brag about her success to her friends.

But Eiji hardly gave it a thought as he ripped the box open and bit into a few of his new treats. They were fresh and sweet, as to be expected on such a special day, and if it weren't for the sickening gurgle in his stomach from his last eleven batches, he would have eaten the whole lot right then and there.

He skipped off to class as the bell rang, and was met by Fuji at the door, who had quite the stack of valentines himself.

"Hoi, Fujiko-chan," he gaped, "you're so popular, nya! How many girls confessed to you?"

Fuji giggled and turned to show a bag hanging off of his wrist, filled with just as many candies as were in his arms. "Saa, you could see how I would forget, ne, Eiji?" he japed. "But if I had to guess... maybe thirty or forty."

Eiji felt his jaw practically drop to the floor. He had really underestimated just _how_ much the girls liked Fuji and his soft looks. "Wow..." he murmured quietly under his breath. He had to admit he was just the _slightest_ bit disappointed. "I feel kinda jealous of you..." he admitted solemnly.

Fuji placed his pile on his desk, then held out a few of the boxes for the pouting redhead to take. "Here," he offered with a kind smile. "I'm not as partial to sweets as you are, anyways."

Eiji perked up at the sight of the new treats for him to devour, and quickly set about to doing just that. Fuji shook his head at the sheer cuteness of it as he went to work cramming the rest of his valentines into the bag. It was _more_ than a little difficult to accomplish, though, he found soon enough.

"So," Eiji suddenly sang through his mouthful of sweet chocolates, "who did you pick to be your valentine, Fujiko-chan? Is she cute, nya?"

"_That_, Eiji-chan, is a secret," the tensai teased as he gracefully slid into his chair, "though I will tell you that it's someone you know quite well."

"It _is_ Taka-san!" Eiji cried excitedly, spewing chocolate bits all over the floor. "I knew it, nya! Oishi said it was silly, but I just _knew_ he was the one you would pick!"

"Oishi, you say," Fuji tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how many valentines _he_ got today. I heard he has quite the fan club himself, despite having such an odd personality."

"It is _not_ odd, nya!" Eiji snapped in protest. "He's really kind and caring, and he just loves to spoil me _so_ much! I bet he's _ten_ times better than Taka-san!"

"You can't really say that until you've actually consummated your relationship, Eiji," Fuji argued lowly as the other students filed into the classroom. "How are you to know if Oishi is good in bed if you've never had sex with him before?"

"We don't need to have sex in order for me to know that he's a good boyfriend!" Eiji whispered back sharply. "As long as he loves me and remains faithful, he's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

"You're a real brat, you know," Fuji deadpanned. Eiji responded with a childish show of his tongue.

"Besides," he added, once he _finally_ swallowed the mound of chocolate melting in his mouth, "Oishi and I already agreed that our valentines to each other would be ourselves, so your argument about consummation or whatever is gonna be invalid soon."

Fuji shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe so," he said, "but as of this moment, it still _is_."

Eiji crossed his arms and turned to face the front of the class. "I hate you, Fuji," he pouted.

"I think I will manage," the tensai murmured in return, just as their teacher slid the door closed and turned to face his class.

… … … … … … … … …

Eiji found himself running to find Oishi the _second_ the lunch bell rang. He was just too impatient to wait around until they met up in the schoolyard with the others. And not only that, he also wanted to see _just_ how many valentines he could steal off of Oishi without getting scolded... or sick.

"Oishi, over here, nya!" he waved happily to the unusual haircut he caught sight of over the heads of the other students.

Oishi stepped out from the middle of the crowd, a sweet smile on his face, and walked up to the aflame redhead. "Hey, Eiji," he greeted, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Eiji echoed back. "Let's go eat now, nya!"

The two of them walked down to join the others in the yard, and were hardly surprised to find that they were the last two there... nor to find Fuji and Taka-san feeding each other bits of their bento.

Eiji crossed his arms triumphantly at the sight, then turned to his boyfriend to brag about how great his intuition was when it came to his best friends. "See, I _told_ you, Syuuichiro," he blustered, "Fuji and Taka-san are valentines to each other, which means they're totally dating, too."

Oishi merely chuckled, shrugged, and patted Eiji on the head for being so observant. He was _far_ too used to the gloating fits to be affected by them... most of the time.

"You're right, kitten," he admitted, "you told me Fuji and Taka-san were together, and they are."

"_Exactly_," Eiji smiled in sweet victory. He then found his favorite spot beneath the cherry tree they ate at, and placed his bento into his lap. Oishi joined him a second later.

"Ne, Oishi," Fuji tilted his head curiously before he fed Taka-san another bite of sushi, "why did you bring your whole schoolbag out here today? Your bento is really all you need, is it not?"

"Well... yes and no," Oishi replied, his face reddening slightly. "There is really no reason for me to have brought it with me, but I thought it would be a better surprise if I kept my gifts for Eiji hidden in it until now."

Eiji nearly choked on his rice when he heard the word "gifts". Had Oishi really gotten him something for Valentine's? And if so, why hadn't _he_ thought to do the same?

"Nya, did you really get me stuff?" he asked, after having effectively swallowed the rice. "Like... couple-y stuff?"

Oishi chuckled as he reached into his bag and picked out the first thing he wanted to give. "Of course, Eiji," he then responded, leaning over and lightly kissing the redhead on the cheek. "We're a couple, ne?"

Eiji felt his heart sink. He should have thought to get a gift for Oishi, as well. It was only right that he would give his boyfriend—_and_ valentine—something special on such an appropriate date... though he figured his virginity would be _more_ enough the first time they had talked about it. But the thought had completely slipped his mind. Oishi was going to get mad at him for _sure_, when he found out how selfish a boyfriend he had.

"H-hai," he mumbled back. "But, _Oishi_... gomen, I have no present for you in return..."

He braced himself when he felt silence envelop the group. But then he felt a playful hand in his hair, and everyone else was laughing alongside Oishi. Well, except for Tezuka, of course.

"Watching Eiji smile and be happy is the _perfect_ gift for me," Oishi assured, "which is the whole reason I bought all of these things for you. I just _really_ wanted to see my own special gift," he pulled out a small box of candy and handed it to his stunned boyfriend. "So... can you show it to me?" he asked.

Eiji stared down at the perfect, individually wrapped, strawberry candies. He had to admit they looked delicious. And the idea that Oishi cared so much for him, even though he could offer hardly anything in return, made a great warmth bubble up inside of him, and spill out in the form of a grateful grin. "Thank you so much, nya," he said. "They look really good."

Oishi mirrored him with a smile of his own. "My own present looks quite stunning itself," he avowed. "May I see it again, please?"

Eiji nodded slowly, and held his hands out for the next gift. It was a little, red, stuffed neko, the one he had been _begging_ his Kaa-san to buy him for _weeks_, since he had run out of allowance money to use (and had a few IOUs to fulfill for his sisters when he got more).

"That _is_ the one you wanted, correct?" Oishi asked as he only continued to stare down at the inanimate animal. "You wanted the red one to match your hair and favorite color, and the neko because it's your favorite animal, ne? _And_ he can be a good companion for Daigoro when you're here at school, or over at my house," he smiled. "What do you think, Eiji?"

"I think Oishi may have been hit by one too many arrows," Fuji muttered under his breath so only he and Taka-san could hear. "Since when did he become such a... _hopeless_ romantic?"

"I have _no_ clue," Taka-san replied just as quietly. "But I just have to say that he is far from hopeless if he had a boyfriend even _before_ that behavior."

Fuji only nodded and turned back to the _mushy_ couple sitting across from him.

"And here is the last," he heard Oishi state, before he pulled out a plastic box, in which lay a bright pink rose. "I thought to get you a red one, to match the neko, but I thought it might give the wrong impression," he undid the ribbon on the box, and gently removed the rose from its confines. "Kikumaru Eiji, kitten, will you be my valentine today?"

Eiji shifted his shocked his gaze from the rose, up to his boyfriend, then over to his friends. Fuji smiled and encouraged him with a friendly wave, Taka-san nodded approvingly, Inui crazily scribbled data into his notebook, and Tezuka avoided his gaze in favor of staring down at his food.

Eiji finally turned back to Oishi and offered the biggest smile he could possibly make. "Of course, nya!" he exclaimed happily. "Oishi is the _only_ one I want to be my valentine!"

Oishi chuckled, then carefully laid the rose into Eiji's trembling hands. "Yokatta," he admitted warmly. "It makes me really anticipate our extra gift for each other tonight... though I am still a _little_ nervous about it."

"As long as you're careful, take it slow, and have plenty of lube," Fuji cut in, "then the night will be a complete success, and you will have no time to be nervous."

The others all flushed a deep red. Fuji was just too blunt about everything. Luckily, Tezuka recovered from the shock quickly, and nervously cleared his throat to help clear the awkward air.

"Remember, we are on school grounds right now, Fuji," he scolded, though his voice lacked its usual authority. "Please, try to be more appropriate in your speech."

The tensai frowned, but made no attempt to argue. He merely turned to face Taka-san, opened his eyes to show what he wanted, then leaned up and kissed him hard. Tezuka growled lowly in response. He _really_ despised being disobeyed, especially by his own teammates.

"Nya, Oishi, kiss me, too," Eiji whispered over to his snickering boyfriend. "Let's keep teasing buchou until he finally snaps."

"Okay," Oishi nodded, before grabbing Eiji by the front of his shirt and pulling him close. Their lips met hardly a moment later in a heated kiss, and they only vaguely heard Tezuka stand up from the picnic table he was at, before storming away angrily.

Eiji mewed softly when their tongues met, and his hands eagerly tangled themselves into gelled black locks, forcing them to stand on end in a messy heap. Oishi had always been really good at kissing... and other things that involved him using his mouth...

"Ne, he's gone, lovebirds," Fuji suddenly called out to them, abruptly breaking them from their close contact.

Eiji pulled back and wiped at his mouth, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips. Oishi chuckled and smoothed his hair back down until it was in its usual state once more.

"Kikumaru and Oishi seem to have trouble controlling themselves once they start, just like in their tennis," Inui finally piped up through the prolonged silence. "If they aren't careful, they could end up receiving their special valentine early."

"Ew, school sex is gross," Eiji complained loudly. "There's no _way_ I would do that, even if Oishi made it too tempting to resist!"

"I doubt it," Fuji said. "Once you see the pleasures of sex, any thoughts of 'when and where' disappear. You just take what you want, and only think about the consequences afterwards. Ne, Taka-san?"

"By saying that, I assume you two have had sex in school before," Inui stated, making another note in his book.

Fuji shook his head. "Not yet, no," he replied, "but the sushi shop bathroom has needed extensive cleaning in a few of the stalls... and more than once, I might add."

Taka-san suddenly slapped a hand over the tensai's mouth. "Enough, Syu-chan," he ordered softly. "That kind of talk is meant to be private."

"Does that really apply when your act occurred in a public place?" Inui teased. Taka-san reddened and dropped his hand in defeat.

"Well, whatever happens," Oishi cut in, hoping to end the odd tension, "Eiji and I decided we would wait until tonight to be together. We want it to be perfect and timely... and _private_."

"I wish you both luck, then," the tensai conceded with a smile. "And _please_ be careful, or else I may have to hurt someone."

Oishi noticed Eiji sweatdrop beside him, and he simultaneously did the same. "Arigatou," he soon mumbled back, if only reluctantly.

… … … … … … … … …

Oishi flicked the kitchen light on as he stepped inside, and Eiji quickly bounded in after him with a happy cheer. The two of them searched through the fridge for their pre-made dinners (courtesy of Kaa-san), reheated them when they were found, then brought them upstairs to eat in the comfort of Oishi's bedroom.

The time passed by in silence—a comfortable, and yet awkward, silence, but one nonetheless. Then, when their bowls clinked together on the bedside table, they grabbed two sets of pajamas, underwear, and towels, and set off for the bathroom to shower.

Eiji hopped in first, purring joyfully as the hot water ran down his body. Oishi stepped in behind him and touched his shoulder gently, coaxing him to turn around so they could stand face-to-face.

"You're so beautiful, kitten," Oishi confessed sweetly, brushing dripping strands of red hair back behind a pair of small and enticing ears. "I find myself losing control a lot when we're together..." he looked off to the side ashamedly, "and even apart."

Eiji grinned, and leaned forward to kiss him. "Me, too, nya," he whispered against his lips. "Nii-san is always teasing me about saying your name too much in my sleep, and in the bath. But it's hard when I love you as much as I do."

A grateful smile spread across Oishi's face as he brought them together in another kiss. Eiji gasped quietly, wrapping his arms around that strong backside he loved so much, and stepped back slowly until he hit the cold tile of the shower.

Oishi pushed their tongues to meet heatedly, coaxing a mewl from deep within the redhead before his hands wandered low, gently caressing and groping, until they laid to rest on a slim waist.

Eiji shivered in anticipation and pulled away. "Can we just make-out for a while, nya?" he asked. "I wanna make sure we take our time, and Nii-san told me that the foreplay is actually almost as important as the_ real_ sex. He said it helps arouse us enough to make the pain more bearable... or that's what he told me from his girlfriend, anyways."

Oishi nodded. "Of course, kitten," he said, "anything to make you feel good when the time comes."

Eiji felt a sudden surge of elation flow through him at those words, and his body, acting of its own accord, lunged forward, attacking Oishi with desperate touches and kisses and licks and nips.

Oishi groaned lowly in his throat. Eiji had a mouth too good to resist. And his tongue, so soft and gentle, always knew the perfect places to hit. It pushed in at the junction to his neck and shoulder, caressing the erogenous skin so teasingly, and yet, just forceful enough to make Oishi pant in arousal.

His hands deviated from their previous position, slinking down a little lower before reaching around to cup the redhead's cute and wonderful behind. He received a quiet whimper in return, and a momentary lapse in attention, before he felt Eiji pull back a little to gaze up into his eyes.

"Oishi, I really, really like you, nya," he whispered out into the steaminess of the shower. "Be my valentine every year from now on, ne?"

"I thought I already was," Oishi teased, "since the Golden Pair is forever, right?"

Eiji blushed, but nodded, and carefully moved forward to initiate a third kiss.

… … … … … … … … …

Eiji flopped down onto the bed with a shaky sigh. He was _beyond_ ready to give himself to Oishi, especially after their playtime in the shower. Although they had only agreed to make-out, it had quickly turned into more, with their hips pressing and rubbing, and then their hands teasing and stroking. He even had to stop Oishi a few times, because he would have come, and _hard_, if they had continued.

"Kitten, you're still wet," Oishi scolded him from across the room. He was busy drying himself off as he rummaged around his underwear drawer for their "supplies".

"Gomen," he breathed back, "but my mind is kinda one way right now. After the way you touched me in the shower..."

Oishi chuckled. "You act like we've never done that before," he took a seat on the bed beside the squirming redhead. "Are you really that sensitive, ne," he asked, "or are you just trying to make me feel better about my skills?"

Eiji glanced up at him with a mischievous grin. "A little of both, I think," he teased. "But maybe if Oishi touched me again, I could tell him which one is really the truth, nya."

"I can do that," Oishi responded, before he shifted around the bed to rest in between Eiji's soft and perfect legs. "May I touch your special place now, kitten, so I can prepare you for our first time together?"

Eiji flushed. "You don't have to ask for permission, baka," he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "I already told you I wanna give myself to you. And I mean what I said, so just do it."

"I just want to make sure you're not surprised by anything," Oishi informed him lovingly. "Here I go."

A long finger pushed to his entrance, generously covered in lube to ease the way, and carefully wiggled its way inside until the first joint disappeared.

"Oh, that feels good," Eiji moaned quietly. He was actually quite used to having a finger or two inside of him, though they were his own more often than not—unfortunately. "Put it in all the way, nya."

"Alright," Oishi pushed the finger in up to his knuckle, then twisted it around a little to get a better angle. "Tell me when you're ready for a second," he said, before the finger began to thrust in and out, quickly, causing Eiji to arch up with a cry.

"Okay," he panted a moment later, "ready. Go ahead and add another one."

Oishi obeyed, slipping a second finger in beside the first. Eiji squirmed uncomfortably, but made no protest for him to stop. So he started to move them together, pushing experimentally against the soft, inner walls. When Eiji cried out and desperately squeezed at his sheets, he knew he had found the right place.

"Do you think you can take me, now, or do you need more time?" he asked, pressing his fingertips against the sensitive nerves repeatedly. "Kitten?"

Eiji grasped his wrist, suddenly, halting his ministrations entirely. It was probably just to allow them some proper thinking time before they went further. "I think..." he panted, "I can take it... but if you go slow, nya..."

Oishi grinned delightedly, then pulled his fingers away to pour lube onto them. They slicked his erection thoroughly, to help reduce friction burns and tearing, before they helped guide him down to Eiji, down to his virgin entrance.

"Relax, now," he soothed softly, intertwining their fingers on his pillow.

He slowly thrust his way inside. Eiji whimpered and pushed at his stomach. "Hold on a minute," he whispered. "It hurts."

Oishi stilled and waited. He had always been a patient person, so it was really no trouble to obey, especially since it would benefit Eiji in the end. If he could save him pain by waiting, then he would.

A few minutes passed before Eiji nodded the okay. So he, carefully, _slowly_, moved forward again, thrusting all the way in until he was fully seated. Eiji panted and whined beneath him, begging him to sit still, crying silently, holding his hand for dear life, touching his face gently.

"It hurts so bad," he murmured, "but it also feels good. To know Oishi was the one to do this first makes it better, somehow."

Oishi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Gomen, kitten," he whispered, "I hate hurting you, but I feel really happy about doing this."

"Nya, Happy Valentine's Day, Syuuichiro," Eiji said, pulling them even closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Oishi replied.

He began to move, then, slowly at first to get Eiji used to him, before he sped up and angled to hit that one special place inside of him again. Then the redhead moaned loudly and told him to keep going, so he did.

It was a relief to know that pleasure had overtaken the both of them, that they were each making the other feel good, that everything about them was finally connected, joined, into one—their hearts, bodies, souls, and their love.

It lasted a while—almost half an hour—before they both went convulsing into their orgasms, and collapsed into a dirtied and tired heap on the bed. Eiji snuggled up close to Oishi, resting his head in just the perfect spot to listen to their synchronized heartbeats.

"I am _really_ sore, nya," he whined with a childish pout. "You were definitely too rough on me, Syuuichiro. I think you should make it up to me by bringing me some of your valentine chocolates from school."

Oishi chuckled, pulling him closer. "I was only doing what you wanted, Eiji," he playfully retorted. "If you're sore, then it's your fault."

"But... I want chocolate!" Eiji exclaimed. "_Please_!"

"Fine, but stay here in bed and rest, okay?" Oishi kissed his lips and stood up to put his underwear on.

"Of _course_ I'm gonna stay here," Eiji shot back. "I can barely move right now."

The two of them began to laugh, and then Oishi went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch his kitten some of his delicious valentine treats.

* * *

Review, please! And thank you for reading!


End file.
